


Artwork for Hollows For The Unmended by busaikko

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 013 - August 2008.</p><p>Dual</p><p>This challenge is about creating a piece where you need both art and story to make sense of it. For example: it kicks off with the art which sets up the story, or the story is concluded by the art, or the art provides the pivotal plot point, or makes sense of something that was obscure in the story, etc... Let your imagination run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Hollows For The Unmended by busaikko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hollows for the Unmended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397315) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

This piece was my half of an artword entry for busaikko's sequel for _What Comes Around_ (which was followed by _That's What I Think (when I think about you)_. I was struck by the reference poem and John's use of 'snake' for 'apple' - along with what had been lost. 


End file.
